


Death's Intent

by Anticrystal_silver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticrystal_silver/pseuds/Anticrystal_silver
Summary: This is what death intends, but I can't wait until this torture ends.





	Death's Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with in my free time. If this gets a good response I might post more.

This is what death intends.  
But I can’t wait until this torture ends.  
I watch as the vibrant red fades to brown.  
Like my own life force trickling down.  
As the petals crumple slowly with time  
I wonder if you are still mine.  
They slowly fall, just like these tears.  
I’m too afraid to face my fears.  
If you measure our love with a simple flower  
What should happen after an hour?  
Will our love disintegrate and fade away?  
Or will the meaning always stay?


End file.
